Kai meaning healthy and strong
by bleachkid101
Summary: This is a story about a set of twins Yumi and Kai, Yumi is kidnapped and kai goes on a life long quest to get his sister back. But Kai comes to find out his sisters kidnapping is just a peace of a big quest for power.
1. Chapter 1: Kai's meaning

_**Chapter 1:**__**  
**__**Kai's meaning**_

-"Kai remember that your name means healthy and strong never forget that" Kai remembers as he was hit for the last time knocking him out.  
"Your name may mean healthy and strong but your as weak as a stick and I don't know how anyone could ever call you strong!  
HA HA" Yumisko said. He was the most feared kid in the village of the koga, even his own parents hate him. Yumisko and his friends Ace and Lee, who only joined Yumisko so they wont get pushed around by him any more, always picked on Kai.  
"Let go of me!" Yumiki said  
"don't be such a loser like your twin. Maybe later you can hang with us."Lee said smiling and letting go of her  
"as if.I will never "hang" with you monsters!" Yumiki said ruining to Kai.  
-"Kai!...Kai!...Kai! Kai get up!" Yumiki said pushing Kai around.  
"why wont you wake-up Kai?  
"YOU MONSTERS!"  
"You will pay for Th...!" Yumiki said but feeling a soft,faint touch on her arm.  
"don't Yumiki" Kai said  
"KAI!" Yumiki said amazed  
"ya I'm fine" Kai barely said  
"Lets go you guys" Ace said as all three of them ran away

The dark misty fog around the outside of the village gym arose.  
The few trees around the area where burned to a crisp.  
The gym its self would have been lucky if it did not have any burn marks on it  
"Kai lets go, the hospital is not too far from you make it?" Yumiki asked Kai as she started to help him up  
"ya,I think so AHHH!" Kai yelled falling back onto the ground then Fainting.

-"Kai...Ka-i...K-ai...KAI!" A voice Yelled  
"AH!" Kai yelled back at the voice  
"its OK Kai I'm here. Your twin Yumiki."  
"Ya Ya, i know who you are i just wish i didn't"Kai said with a smile  
"Don't get punched Kai."Yumiki sang

Kai and Yumiki are twins that get along and act as a team, but Kai loves to mess with his sister also to annoy her. They both hold a close bond together.

"Kai looked around "how do did we get here?"Kai asked  
"Yukai flew us here."Yukimi said  
"he did? I thought we cant call upon him more than once because i used him in the fight...did i not?" Kai asked  
"You did but i just had to get you here,i had to put all my power into calling him"  
"does that mean you've broken the seal?" Kai asked  
"I may have but i don't know."

~Everyone in the village of the Koga has a sword or for some people a type of steel weapon they where born with. But inside everyone in the village is a soul animal, and each soul animal has an element they and they're user can use.  
But in Kai's and Yumiki's case and for most other twins , Kai and Yumiki must share a soul animal and because so, they both have the same power and they both can call upon YuKai, their soul animal.  
But if both twins don't call on the soul animal at the same time Yukai's power will be at half

"so your fine" a unknown voice said

"nurse Joy! your here!" Yumiki said  
nurse Joy was a close family friend that cared for Kai and Yumiki ever sense they where born.  
"Yes, now Kai care to tell me what happened?" nurse Joy asked

Read more:.?board=fullstories&action=display&thread=31#ixzz17Ok907by


	2. Chapter 2: Escape The Fate

_**Chapter 2**__**  
**__**Escape The Fate**_

-"oh I see, Yumisko still likes to pick on you, im so sorry" Nurse joy said  
"I dont need you to be sympathetic to me." Kai responded

"Kai..." Yumiki said

"im leaving" Kai said getting up

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

*I hate this place* Kai thought walking thru the the hospitals dark blue thick steel doors.

"KAI!" Kai heard turning around to see his sister  
"yes?" Kai answered  
"The grand elder wants to see you. he said it was important."  
*that man is crazy and old why do i need to see him?* Kai thought ok ill go."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

" well here it goes" Kai said walking into the small elders hut made of hay.

"...um hello?" Kai called

"HO! al al HO SO MA! HO HA ! HO HA! HO HO HO HA! LA HA LA HA!... someone enters." the elder said

"dont be shy ice twins come in! mhmm...let me read your story young ice twin...mhmm...mhmm... you got beat-up again by my grandson Yumisko... that darn child!...ah now i understand." The elder said  
"OH HO SHA LA! HO SHA LA LA OH HO ! SHA LA LA BOOM!" The elder said throwing wood chips and bones into the fire in the center of the hut.

"WAH KA!... one... no! two people will be taken from the village by a uprising force." the elder said

"What!" Kai said

"Yes my boy, two people from the village will be kidnapped by a mysterious group but the what group?, that i dont know." the elder said

"b-b-but why are you telling me this?" Kai asked

"because ice twin, You are the only one that can stop the mysterious group's plan," The elder said

"Me? Why me? why not Yumisko or my father, the dark Kokage?" Kai cried out.

"HOW DARE YOU!." The elder Yelled

"what?" Kai said confused

"How dare you put someone who is weaker that you on the battle ground! Yumisko is too weak to fight this force only you and your twin can! You may not know this or show this but you are stronger than Yumisko could ever be!" The elder said meaning every word.

*THUMP*

"What was that!" Kai asked

"I dont know but the bones say its not something to fear."

Kai was taken back on the elders words.  
"me? im stronger than Yumisko? i may train very hard but im never strong enough to beat him... are you shore your bones are not lieing?" Kai said amazed.

"HO HO HO!" the elder said with his hefty voice.

"Boy the bones never lie. Now you should go home and get some rest. The kidnapping will happen tomarow night." The elder said walking Kai out of the small well put together hut.

"what if im not ready?" Kai asked

"No boy, you have always been ready." The elder said

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Kai walked down the narrow path that took him to his house. The beautifully grown forest that kept the Koga village hidden swayed back and forth. All the animals were taking a stroll thru the forest happily and dancing about.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

" Mother! Father! im home!" Kai sang

"Kai welcome home" His mother said

"Hey mom" Kai said back "Dad are you ready!" Kai called

"Your father left for a code-red village meeting, he said that the elder found something that can put the Koga village in danger.I know you where going to to training with your father im sorry." Kais mother said.

"Oh no mom its ok" Kai lied walking to his very large room with ice-blue paint on the walls and a nice made up bed and his sword collection hanged on up on the wall.

Kai looked up to his wall covered with sword cuts and his name and its meaning painted on there (Kai-Meaning healthy and strong)

The elders words echoed in Kai's head.  
'You are stronger than Yumisko could ever be.'

"This is too much for me to take in all at once, Me having to stop these kidnappers and that im stronger that..."

***BOOM!***

"AHHH!" a voice yelled.

*what was that! * Kai was thinking as he arose from his bed making his way down the stairs.

"MOM!" Kai called out "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"AHHH!"***THUMP***

"MOM!" Kai said running into the hall to see Yumisko and his mother on the floor knocked-out

"YUMISKO! what are you doing here?" Kai yelled

"Hey bud" Yumisko said with a smirk

" HA!**FLAME,HAKASO!"**Yumisko said with a swift blow of fire coming out of his sword.

Read more:.?board=fullstories&action=display&thread=31#ixzz17OnT98Vi


	3. Chapter 3: The Real Test of strength

_**Chapter 3:**__**  
**__**The Real Test of strength**_

- Kai barely got out of the way in time, trying to dodge Yumisko's Flame attack.

" What are you doing?" Kai asked.  
"Dont question me! Hmmm anyway, I heared my grandfather talking to you about you some how being stronger than me. HA HA , Funny right? I just came here to show You im still on top.  
FLAMING FIRE FLOWER! Ahhhhhhhh!" Yumisko said as Fire covered his sword turning it into something that looked like a fire whip.

" AH! " Kai said getting hit his attack.

_'I have to stop him. But my sword is in my room and a thick wall of fire is blocking my way. I've got to find something or some way upstairs, look around Kai! look around!__  
__Maybe i can get him to...__  
__ok! lets do this!'_Kai thought jumping in front of the flame wall.

"Come and get me!" Kai yelled

"Oh ok then!" Yumisko yelled back as he attacked Kai

But Kai jumped out of the way in time and Yumisko's attack hit the wall and destroyed it.

" Im so happy that your dumb " Kai said running up the stairs trying to reach his room.

"mhmm you think your so smart. Smarts dont matter in a fight or in the upcoming war. ...ONLY THE STRONG PEOPLE WILL RULE THE WORLD! and the weaklings like you will be our slaves, and thats all!" Yumisko said but the crackling of the fire made his voice hard to hear.

" Your smartness has allot to do with you when your fighting! As you can see i made you destroy your own fire wall and you did not know thats called smarts! and what do you mean upcoming war? " Kai asked.

" That is nothing you need to know about right now. " Yumisko said.  
_'Whats going on?'_Kai thought grabbing his sword.

" Good, now Kai its time for the Real test of strength! "Yumisko said

" ... ok, Lets to this!" Kai said backing Yumisko into the hall with his sword.  
_'Even if I call on Yukai, my soul animal, his power wont be to the max because Yumiki is not here. But I still have to try something. '_Kai thought stabbing his sword into thee floor.

"FROST, YUKAI!" Kai said as his sword became covered in ice and enclaved his whole house in ice even Yumisko's feet.

" HAHA!. This may be the weakest attack you have ever used!" Yumisko said heating up his feet and buring his way out of the ice.

"!" "No way!" Kai said not believing what he was seeing.  
"That was my strongest attack!  
It always used to get you!" Kai said  
_'This is unbelievable!'_Kai thought

"Like you said, That attack used to work on me now im stronger than ever! I wont even let you hit me. " Yumisko said diapering and reapearing behind Kai. Then slashing his back.

"AH! " Kai said droping to the ground.  
_'Once again Yumisko has beaten me and there is nothing I can do. He is stronger than me and always will be...'_Kai was thinking as he hit the floor.

_'Why would my user think like that?__  
__Its like he thinks im weak. I am one of the greatest and strongest soul animals in the village! I belonged to the first Kokage and his twin brother! I have so much power in me but my current user does not know how to use that power. '_A unknown voice said

_'W-Who are you?'___

_'Mhmm, you dont even know you own soul animals voice, Discrase i say' The voice said___

_'Soul animal?... Yukai!__  
__you can talk?'Kai asked___

_'You pathetic human, of course I can talk! Im not dumb like you. ' Yukai said___

_'WHOA! Dont talk to me like that! Your MY soul animal and YOU do what I say! And im not dumb! ' Kai yelled back___

_'hmm from what I can see your very weak and right now your getting beat-up again and you need some help! so dont act like the master till you can take-out everyone who stands in your way!' Yukai said___

_'Ok so yes I do need some help.'___

_'hmm ok thats good for you, just to let you know...im not helping you.'___

_'WHAT! why wont you help me!' Kai yelled___

_'Because human, you must know what you really want!' Yukai said___

_'HEY! dont go all old man, wise guy on me! Besides what does that mean?'___

_'Mhmm, it was nice talking to you Kai goodbye it seems time has run out for us to talk.I hope we get to talk again and hopefully you know what you really want. But for now I will let you use some of my power.' Yukai said_  
The ground started shaking and the air in the house became even colder.  
Kai snapped out of his thoughts and slowly arose from the ground.  
Then out of nowhere a bolder of ice shaped like a hand grabbed Yumisko and started crushing him.

"Ahhh!" Yumisko yelled with blood coming out of his mouth

The hand shaped ice bolder threw Yumisko down onto the floor and disappeared into water.

"wow Yukai must be very strong to be able to hurt Yumisko. " Kai said walking to Yumisko

"Are you ok?" Kai asked Yumisko poking him.

"mmmmm...Dont touch me!" Yumisko said getting up, grabbing his sword and burning his way out of Kai's house.

"Y-Yumisko! You know I have to tell my father and your grand-father about this!"Kai yelled to Yumisko

"I dont care, im leaving the village for some place that will help be become stronger, thats something this village could never do! There I will achieve the maximum power! " Yumisko yelled back

And with that Yumisko left Kai there walking away from the flaming battle ground and Kai's frozen house.  
He just walked out of the village gates to never come back.

Read more:.?board=fullstories&action=display&thread=31#ixzz17OnnH0RT


End file.
